Learning To Love
by bookwormlove14
Summary: Amelia Benedict is just getting by in life, all she wants is to find her soulfinder. To find that person who is going to make her life complete, who will make her complete. But when she meets her soulfinder she soon finds that its not as easy as she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new story learning to love about zed and sky's daughter Amelia finding her soulfinder, it is kind of a second story to new beginnings but you don't have to have read new beginnings to understand this story! Hope you like it! Plz let me know what you think! **

_Me and Luke are in the car while mommy goes inside. Then the man comes. _

_His face was emotionless a hideous scar along the side of his face, not someone you forget easily. Luke tries to protect me, but he still gets us. _

_Then were in a dark ware house, I want mummy and daddy but they are not there. Only scary men watch over us till Daniel Kelly walks in. _

_He is evil. I know this in my blood and I only want mummy and daddy more. We wait and wait for them and eventually mummy comes._

_He takes her away from us and we go back home to daddy, though mummy doesn't return with us. She is left with Daniel Kelly. _

I wake from the all the familiar dream with a scream.

God I wish Luke wasn't at college right now, he always helped with the dreams. His ability to control emotions always seemed like an evil gift but like Uncle Vic; despite having a gift that could be used to manipulate people he used it for good. He would always make me smile when I was sad, be able to stop those tears when I couldn't. He is the best big brother in the world.

My gift on the other hand, was more a burden. I have a photographic memory, which means I can remember everything of my kidnap by Daniel Kelly. Also I'm like my dad in that I can read minds though I get more faint ideas from people's minds than being as connected to people's minds like dad and grandma are.

My door swings open with a creek, as my parents walk into my room. My mum sits on the edge of my bed and immediately pulls me into a hug. I bury my head in her wild blonde curls that match my own. Everyone says I look like my mother with the same curls and blue eyes, though thankfully I inherited my height from my dad's side of the family, as I now reach just under 6ft.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" my dad questions as he sit's next to my mum, who now pulls out of the hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I state, though both of them know it's not true. My dad knows best of all, when working for the net he has to see all of the gruesome details of each case and it's my job to remember every single detail of the case. It's bad enough having to remember my own nightmares in life but other people's nightmares is getting too much.

"I said you were too young to start doing all this work." Mum said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Dad had to do this work when he was my age."

"Yes and I met your dad when we were your age and he wasn't the man he is now."

Mum looked up at dad and he smiled down at her with recollection in his eyes. He pulls mum into his arms and she sinks into them automatically, I roll my eyes at their affection, they are scarily sweet sometimes.

"Your mum helped me when I struggled with everything, maybe you should stop helping with the net till you're, you know … older." My dad spoke with pure love and devotion till he reached the end of the sentence. I know full well what he meant; he wants me to stop working with the net till I find my soulfinder. My mum met dad when they were sixteen and Luke met his soulfinder Maddie when they were also sixteen. I'm still waiting though.

"Maybe I should have a have break for a little while." I concluded.

"Yeah sounds like good idea, sweetheart."

I looked over to my bedside table to see the clock read 6 am. It's Sunday and I am meant to meet my boyfriend Justin later today. Me and Justin have been together for over a year now, though he is not my soulfinder I still love him. But even when I'm in his arms I still wish I could be with my soulfinder. Our love is good, and I am happy when I'm with him, but is it the overwhelming think about him every second of my day kind of love which soulfinder's share? No.

"I'm gonna go and have a shower and get ready." I spoke to my parents, who then nodded and walked out of the room hand in hand.

Once I showered and dressed, into jeans and a sweatshirt of Justin's that I vowed never to give back to him despite his persistence in trying to steal it back, I walked downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Hey, sis" I jump startled at Luke's voice.

"What you doing here?" I questioned my mood lifting dramatically as I hugged him.

"We thought we would pay you all a surprise visit." Answered maddie, Luke's soulfinder. They held hands and both smiled brightly at me, the perfect couple. Luke looked exactly like dad, with his dark curls and blue/ green eyes and his height now reaching 6ft 3. Maddie on the other hand was 5ft 6 with straight auburn hair down to her waist and emerald green eyes.

"Luke!" mum shouts as she run's down the stairs and firstly hugs' Luke and then Maddie.

"I didn't realise you two were coming today." Dad states clearly happy to son and soon to be daughter in law.

"It was a surprise." Luke responds.

Mum's face fell as she spoke "But both me and your dad have to leave for work now, we won't be back till this evening."

Luke look's slightly disheartened for a second but recovered quickly "Well we will just have to spend the day with Amz then wont we."

I groan at his nickname for me 'Amz'. I only like people calling me by my full name Amelia, but I know not to mention it to Luke, It would only mean he will call me it more.

"Okay then well we will see you both later." Mum say's as she and dad leave together to both go to their jobs, dad to the police station and mum to teach music at Denver College.

"Well then, sis. What we doing today?"

"I was going to meet Justin in about half an hour, we were just going to go to ski runs and see grandma and granddad for a little while. You want to come?"

"Sure sounds like a plan."

**Sorry, I know nothing exciting has happened yet but I promise it will get better this is just to get you into the story initially. Plz review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, much appreciated! Plz enjoy and review this chapter!**

I rest my head on Justin's shoulder as we sit in the café on top of the ski runs. Luke and Maddie have gone to take a run down some of the slopes; Luke was still trying to teach Maddie how to snowboard properly as she was a skier.

"Are you alright, babes?" Justin asks his deep mahogany eyes boring into mine.

"Yep, just thinking that's all."

He doesn't look like he buys it "You know you can speak to me about anything, right?"

"I know. I'm honestly alright, thanks baby." I smile up at him. He was around 5inches taller than me at 6ft 3, this along with his sandy brown hair and tanned muscular build made him the hottest guy at school. Every girl at our school wants to be with him and I'm lucky enough to have him, so why am I constantly feeling like theirs something missing?

"When Karla and Saul going to meet us?" Justin questions.

"They said they would come up to café around 10, so we have about ten minutes."

"So we have time then."

"For what?" as a form of answer Justin puts his lips to mine. His kiss is sweet and tender, as he puts a hand round my waist to pull me closer to him and deepens the kiss. In response I move to put my hand around his neck, but we were interrupted by a whistle nearby.

"Oh, lovebirds stop putting others off their food!" we both turn to see Jake, Justin's best friend, walking over to us with a huge grin on his face, he sits across from us on the table.

"What's up Jake?"

"Have you guys heard 'bout the new guy starting school tomorrow?"

"Nope, who is he?"

"Jeremy valentine, he's just moved here with his dad from new jersey. According to Michelle he gives you a running for hottest guy." Jake jokes whilst ruffling his blond hair. Justin simply rolls his eyes in response.

"No guy can be hotter than me, can he?" Justin jokes.

"Well he can't have a bigger ego that's for sure. " I reply back smiling at Justin.

"I better get going, here comes your grandparents Amelia" Jake states as he gets up from the table and leaves.

Grandma and granddad walk towards us with Luke and maddie at their side, all joking and smiling. I could see the love they had for maddie in their eyes, being Luke's soulfinder she was accepted as family immediately. Justin on the other hand was still just treated as the guy I'm dating, sure they are nice enough and mum and dad don't mind him round the house and will get along with him but he still isn't the one.

"How are you two?" Asks granddad as he sits down on the table with grandma on his left and Luke and maddie sitting together on his right.

"We're good thanks." Justin responses.

We then spent the next couple hours chatting and talking, but as it reached 1pm I decided to take a walk alone through ghost town.

My head was too clouded with thoughts today and dad always said a walk through ghost town was the best way to clear his head. It was empty in ghost town right now in September.

I walk over to a secluded bench and l lie down on it, closing my eyes and giving myself a break.

Should I stay with Justin? When I'm with him I am happy, but there is always going to be that missing piece to him. I want to feel complete and happy. Any other girl would kill to have him, he is gorgeous, kind, funny, caring, and everything you want in a guy. So why am I so sad?

"What do I do?" I whisper aloud to myself.

I heard a sigh from behind me. I whip round quickly, sitting up in the process, to find a guy standing behind me. He was unbelievably good-looking, unfairly so. He has dark curls framing his perfectly shaped face, he's around 6ft 5 with stunning piercing green eyes and he was wearing all black which showed off his muscles. He has the mysterious bad boy look down to a T.

"Who are you?" I question cautiously.

"Jeremy Valentine."

**Sorry it was only short, will try to update soon! Plz let me know what you think of it! **


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the new guy. Jake wasn't lying about his looks, he is way hotter than Justin.

"Hi, I'm Amelia Benedict." I reply, my voice wavering nervously. Why am I nervous?

He simply nods in response and the air was filled with an awkward silence, as we both continued to look at each other but not a word being spoken. What do I say?

"So your new right?" I fluster. What is wrong with me? I never get nervous!

"Yep." He once again makes minimal effort to reply to me. Does he have a problem with me?

"You liking the town? I mean it's only small and not particularly much to do, but... but there is the skiing, which my grandparents run, you could get a season pass so you can go anytime you want… that's if you like skiing. Do you ski? I suppose there isn't much skiing in New Jersey, is there? There's always other stuff you could do here if you don't like skiing, of course … there's … um ..."

Thankfully Jeremy cuts of my mad ramblings. "I ski."

"Cool, that's good then." What is wrong with me?! If he didn't think I was mental before then he defiantly would now.

"What were you talking about?" Jeremy asks suddenly, fixing me with an intense stare suddenly interested in what I had to say.

"What?"

"Earlier when you were mumbling to yourself."

"Oh, I was just thinking aloud that's all." He is still staring at me! What should I say? Does he expect me to elaborate? "I have a few things to think over."

"Like what?"

_Well someone is nosey. _I spoke telepathically, meaning for him to get the general idea and back of a bit. But instead he stands there wide eyes staring at me in shock. What the hell is his problem?

_You're my soulfinder! _Jeremy speaks to me telepathically. I'm more than use to speaking telepathically as it's the main way my family communicate, but this is different. His voice send shivers down me, his voice lighting up my mind like a light I never knew was in my head had now suddenly been switched on and has opened up my mind and heart.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's you." I say, barely able to breathe.

"I… I … I can't." Jeremy says staring at me in disbelief, shaking his head. What does he mean he can't?

"I'm your soulfinder! What do you mean you can't? We are meant to be together!"

"Soulfinder's are dangerous." Jeremy speaks in a tone of pure malice, stone cold and without emotion.

With that I stare at him, completely unaware of what to say. I advance towards him attempting to explain to him how important and special soulfinder's are. Maybe he was like mum or aunt Phee and didn't fully understand about savants and soulfinder. But before I could speak he ran.

Jeremy sprinted away from me, going further into ghost town towards the forest. How can he run from me? We are soulfinder's we aren't meant to be able to bare being away from each other, were defiantly not meant to want to run away from each other.

I run after him, following through the track I just saw him take. My brown boots pelt against ground, causing dust and rubble to fly away from the dirt track. I turn the corner towards the forest, but I can't see him anywhere.

"Jeremy?" I travel into the woods searching for any sign of him. Nothing.

"Jeremy!" I shout louder, I wait but still nothing.

My breath catches in my throat. He doesn't want me. He doesn't want to be with, love me like a soulfinder should. Doesn't even want to give me a chance. My breaths become faint, as I collapse onto the ground.

I curl myself up into a ball as I pull my knees up to my stomach and begin to cry.

What do I do? The one person I am meant to rely on to love me unconditionally, who is meant to see my flaws but ignore them and chose to see the good, doesn't even want to be with me. He probably hates me.

I weep harder as I try to tackle what had just happened. I roll over and sit up on my knees, as I throw up on the forest ground. I spend five minutes throwing up, unable to stop. Once I begin to gain control again I slump against a tree trunk, for support. What do I do now?

Before I can properly think my phone rings. I pull my iPhone out of my pocket and see the caller ID reads Justin. A fresh flood of tears fall as I remember Justin. How could I forget about him? Sure, he wasn't my soulfinder but at least he wants to be with me.

But I don't want to be with him. I want to be with Jeremy.

Oh god, I'm going to have to break up with Justin. I've never broken up with someone before, how can I do this and not seem like a total bitch?

My phone once again rings and I know it has to be now.

"Hel…" I gulp back my tears, and steady my breath. "Hello."

"Hey, baby. What's wrong? I knew you were upset today." His voice is full of love and he is clearly concerned.

"I'm so sorry." I seriously can't be doing this to him; he's the nicest guy in the world.

"What for?" Justin's voice quavered with worry.

"I…I can't be… with you…anymore."

"What?" Justin's voice was filled with confusion and a hint of anger. We have been together for ages now, we have already started talking about our college plans when were only in junior year.

"I wish I could tell you the truth as to why, but it's too complicated. All you need to know is that I did love you and still do but it's not going to work between us." This is probably the most pathetic break up excuse ever. I wish I could tell him about soulfinder's and savants so he understands. But I can't.

"Right, I don't really know what to say to that, Amelia." His voice is just pure sadness, bringing more tears to my eyes.

"I'm truly sorry."

"Yeah, me too." With that Justin hangs up on me. I don't blame him, if I was in his shoes I would be fuming by now but he was just sad and disappointed.

I feel like crashing back down onto the floor and staying there till the ground swallows me whole but I had to move from here.

I drag myself up from the ground and begin my walk back home. I'm glad I didn't bring my car with me today; I'm in no state to drive. Every step is painful and overwhelming. The 20 minute walk allows me to think through everything, which usually would be the most welcome thing in the world but right now it's the thing I want least in the world.

Justin will want nothing to do with me, tomorrow at school I'm going to be bombarded with questions about our break up. But I wasn't concerned about that, it is what it is. There is only one thing I'm concerned about, well a person to be correct; Jeremy.

All I have ever wanted is too find my soulfinder. Most of my family have found theirs by now, apart from a few of my cousins. Aunt Crystal has tried her best to locate all of our soulfinder but there is only so much she can do.

Jeremy for some reason doesn't want me, though. Why doesn't he want his soulfinder? I know I'm not perfect but he is meant to love me none the less. Aren't his parent's soulfinder's? Wait, didn't Jake say he moved her with his dad? Where is his mother?

I open the door to my house, to be immediately questioned by Luke.

"What's wrong?" he asks but I ignore him as I slowly walk up to my bedroom.

"Amelia?" I hear Maddie but her voice sounds faint, my mind not concentrating on their words.

I hear Luke's footsteps on the stairs as he tries to follow me but he is pulled back by Maddie as she whispers to him "Give her some space."

I walk into my room and I'm instantly hit with the sight of my mirror framed with pictures of me and Justin. As I look closer I remember every moment in each picture. One was of me in a blue dress, next to Justin dressed smartly in a tux stood by my staircase before we left for a school dance. Another was of me and Justin on our first date on the ski runs. Next to that was a picture taken only a couple of weeks ago where Justin took me for a picnic, despite it being freezing outside. I looked through every picture and with each one came more tears.

"Time to move on." I whisper to myself.

I picked up each picture one at a time and throw them away in my bin, I couldn't have them anymore. I couldn't have Justin anymore.

I collapse onto my bed, once I'm finished, and curl up and cry on the sheets. My tears turn into floods as I fall off into an uneasy sleep, with one thought consuming my mind.

Why doesn't my soulfinder want to be with me?

**Hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Plz review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Please leave a review of this chapter and let me know what you think! Enjoy! **

I walk down the stairs prepared for the torrent of questions I am sure to face. Mum came knocking on my door last night, after presumably hearing about my dramatics from Luke and Maddie, but I refused to talk to her or anyone. I can't tell them about Jeremy. I just can't.

It's Monday today, which means school. This means me having to face everyone questioning me about Justin, means me having to see Justin and means me having to see Jeremy, my soulfinder.

My soulfinder. I still can't believe I have found him and yet he doesn't want to know me at all. I need to know why.

"Darling! You're up!" my mum squeals as she comes over to me and hug's me tight. She pulls back from me and looks up at me.

"What's wrong?" her eyes are full of sadness at my own sadness. I look over to dad who is sat at the breakfast bar, watching us both intently.

"I don't want to talk about it." I state simply hoping mum wouldn't question further, but my mum being my mum she couldn't leave it there

"Please, sweetie."

"Just leave it!"

"But…."

"Sky, sweetheart just leave it for now. Amelia will speak to us when she is ready." Dad say's looking at mum with pure love. How soulfinder's are meant to be. Mum nod's and walks over to sit next to dad.

I go to sit at the large round table, as Maddie and Luke walk into the kitchen. Both pairs of eyes settle on me as they enter the room, both of them looking sympathetically towards me.

"Morning." Maddie says and then usual morning breakfast routine ensues. Mum and dad both get plates and cutlery as Maddie and Luke make pancakes, it is usually my job to make the breakfast. Watching both sets of soulfinder's changed my mood from depression to jealously. Why can't I have that?

Mum is sat on dad's lap and both are smiling at each other, presumably having a telepathic conversation. Maddie and Luke are both laughing and smiling like nobody else exists as Luke wraps his arm around Maddie's waist and helps her flip a pancake. I can't stand this.

"I'm going." I say as get up from the table and sling my backpack over my shoulder. Everyone immediately turns to me.

"But what about breakfast?" Luke askes.

"Not hungry." I reply bluntly, continuing towards the door.

"But Justin isn't here to pick you up yet." Mum calls as I reach the door. As soon as I hear the words a wave of emotion hits me. Every day since we have been together Justin has taken me to and from school; I can drive but haven't yet gotten a car though I am hoping for one on my seventeenth in a months' time. But for now, I guess I'm left to walk.

"Justin isn't picking me up." I say as I turn back to face my family.

"Why not?" Mum questions.

"We broke up." My statement is met with shock from my family as I walk out without having to explain.

As I turn the corner onto my school I am met face to face with Jake.

"What happened with you and Justin?" He asks me and walks alongside me.

"We broke up, Jake."

"I know that but I mean why? You two were happy when I saw you two yesterday and suddenly you dump him just like that."

"It wasn't working." I respond trying to gulp down the tears. Jake stands in front of me just as reach the school and holds onto my shoulders.

"Amelia, you know you are still my friend no matter what just tell me the truth." I look into Jake's blue eyes and can feel my own blue eyes brim with tears. Once they start they can't stop and I feel Jake's arms wrap around me in comfort. I cry into his sweatshirt and he slowly pulls me away towards the back of the school as I realise everyone was watching us. Some quickly advert their gaze from us as soon as they saw me looking at them but others still continued to stare and whispered amongst themselves, no doubt making ridiculous rumours as usual.

My though is confirmed when a boy in my English lit lesson calls out "You don't waste time moving on!"

"Great." I whisper.

"Ignore them." I hear a voice at my side; I turn to see Justin standing on my right. He nods at Jake who promptly walks away leaving us alone. Justin doesn't say anything till we are round the side of the school and away from everyone else.

"Are you OK, Amelia?"

"You still care?" I choke out, amazed that he doesn't hate me right now.

"I will always love you and care about you. I want to still be friends and not let this get in the way of us, I'm sorry about hanging up on you yesterday."

"You shouldn't be sorry! I deserved it, I'm so sorry for this Justin. I still love you and want to be friends."

I can't believe how amazing Justin is! Why did I have to do this to him, all because of a guy who can't even stand to be near me yet alone love me.

"I'm glad we can be friends but I need to know why you broke up with me."

Oh god! I don't want to lie to Justin but he can't know the truth either.

"I need to be just myself for a while, not have any relationships."

He nod's and hugs me and I can't help but collapse in his arms, feeling what has become natural to me over mine and Justin's relationship. I rest my head in the crook of his neck and soak in a scent that is just so … Justin. He has to be the nicest guy in the world, he put up with all my craziness when we were together, but now when I have just dumped him without reason he still cares about me. Why can't Justin be my soulfinder? I still love him. I still wish I could be with him. But he is not my soulfinder.

He slowly draws away from me and looks me in the eyes.

"If you get any trouble just let me know, OK. I will always be here for you."

"Thank you, Justin." I once again try to conceal the tears I feel forming like a pending tsunami. Justin nods, sincerity clear in his eyes, and walks to his class leaving me stood alone.

I have to see Jeremy. To look into those deep green eyes and find out the truth. I'm not letting him leave me; I have caused my life to come crashing down on me all for him. Despite meeting him for a mere few minutes, and those minutes ending in him running from me, I can't stop thinking about him. All of this because of one simple fact, he is my soulfinder.

Dad had spoken to me about mum trying to run away at first, but that was because she didn't know what a savant is. Justin does know what savants and soulfinder's are, so maybe he is like aunt Phee and is caught up with some bad people. Of course there is another option, an option I don't want to consider; he just doesn't want to be with me.

No! It can't be that, once soulfinder's meet each other they can never be truly happy without each other. He must be in some sort of trouble and I will help him, I have too.

I walk into the school corridor and I'm instantly met with turning heads and whispered conversations, clearly centred on me. Everyone stares at me, all knowing about mine and Justin's break up, some even call a few things out to me but I don't focus on their words as I continue to my first lesson. Thankfully all of my closest friends are fully supportive of me and Justin has managed to stop the main speculations spreading around school. Some of the rumours are frankly laughable; I'm pregnant and Justin doesn't want a baby, I have been cheating on Justin with Jake, I have turned into a lesbian and so many more ridiculous rumours.

I'm not interested at all in all the rumours; all I care about is Jeremy Valentine.

All day I have been searching for him, but no sign of him. I have asked everyone but apparently he hasn't been at school at all today, for his first day. In fact nobody has seen him since Sunday when he was the talk of the town.

All of this confirmed the thing I was most afraid of; Jeremy doesn't want to be with me.

**Sorry it has been a while for this update! Hope the wait has been worth it! Please let me know what you think :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story; hope all of you are enjoying the story! Please review this chapter, means a lot to me to get your reviews! Here is chapter 5! **

I sit back on the bench where I first saw Jeremy, in ghost town. I'm not sure what I'm doing here, there's a part of me that thinks maybe he will come back here but deep down I know he won't. It's time to face the fact that Jeremy Valentine doesn't want to be with me.

My eyes sting with the pain of earlier tears, but no more tears fall. I'm sick of crying and feeling sorry for myself. Why can't I have the fairy tale story that everyone else gets? What have I done to deserve this?

My phone rings with the familiar tune. It's been going off constantly for the past few hours. Straight after school I had come here and it is now reaching nine, as the town fades into darkness. Everyone has been trying to call me but I haven't been able to bring myself to answer any of their calls. What would I say?

I look at the caller ID and I see it's my mum ringing. I can't speak to her; I can't tell her about Jeremy, I can't tell her that my soulfinder doesn't want to be with me.

"You should really answer your phone."

I spin round the face the source of the deep voice. My face falls as I realise it's not who I wish it to be.

"Hey, uncle Vic." I say faintly, turning back around as I pull my knees up to chest and resting my back on the arm of the bench.

"We're all worried about you." He says as he come's and sits beside me on the bench. I don't answer and continue to not face him, deciding to stare at the intricate lines of the oak on the bench. With each line and swirl of the wood I think of what to say, but no words form in my mind as its clouded with on thought; Jeremy.

"Amelia."

I finally draw my eyes up to face my uncle. Uncle Vic always has been described as intimidating by everyone outside our family, but to me he will always be caring and protective Uncle Vic.

"Just tell mum and dad I'm fine. I need time alone." My words come out harsher than planned but I can't help it. He has his soulfinder, I don't. Do I resent that? Hell yeah!

Vic sit's further back, shocked by my sudden tone towards him. "We all care about you Amelia, I understand you are upset about Justin but things will get better." His tone is slower and fainter, as though cautious of every word in case of angering me. It reminds me of a soldier at war, having to watch his every step in case of inadvertently stepping on a land mine and causing an explosion. But it's not his tone that hits me, it's his words.

They all think this is over Justin. If only they knew.

"How is it meant to get better?" I demand, all politeness disappearing. How dare he come here trying to talk to me about something he knows nothing about? He has his soulfinder. They are married, have kids and are madly in love. Did she ever try to run away from him? No. Sure there were some complications with her being falsely imprisoned but as soon as Vic got her released; they got married within the month. But do I get that? Nope, I get a Jeremy Valentine; I get a guy who has nothing stopping him from being with me but simply doesn't want to be with me.

"Well…" Vic coughs clearing his throat, I think this is the first time I have ever seen him nervous. "…when you find your soulfinder you will forget all about Justin."

"Except it doesn't quite work like that does it?" I snap immediately.

"What?" Uncle Vic's voice cracks with concern.

"I have found my soulfinder, except he doesn't want to be with me. I found him and he ran away from me. I broke up with Justin for a guy who doesn't even want to know me! Don't sit here and tell me it will all get better when I find my soulfinder, because I have found him and all it had done is the complete opposite. Since I have found him it has only destroyed my life, yet I can't forget about him. I thought finding your soulfinder is meant to be the best thing in the world and when I find him I will be so grateful. But all I feel is angry at the universe, at God for arranging something that is so destroying! He doesn't want to be with me or even care about me but yet I have to still have to love him unconditionally and now I have to spend the rest of my life knowing that I can never be happy because I have met him. Tell me how any of this is fair? Why am I forced to love someone within the first second of meeting them yet he can ran away from me taking my heart and soul away with him. How is any of that making my life better?" the words all flood out in a tsunami of emotion. I finally let out a breath, I didn't realise I was holding.

Uncle Vic stared at me in shock initially but his shock then turns to pity and sorrow as the words sunk in. For once his face portrays his true emotions and I realise how hard hitting my rant must have been to him. I wait for him to speak, all of what I have to say has been said and I have nothing else to add.

Though instead of speaking Vic reaches over to me and pulls me into a hug. In response I wrap my arms around him, glad to have someone at least know what's going on with me.

"I'm not going to pretend to understand how it feels, but your dad does know and Yves does too. Both Sky and Phee ran away from them but look at them now. Your mum and dad are happy together now and have you and Luke. Why don't we take you back to your mum and dad and we'll go from there?" His voice is soothing but as he says the words I know that is not what I want.

"No, I want you to take me to Jeremy."

"Amelia." Vic replies hesitantly, not wanting to upset me further but clearly not feeling happy about my idea.

"Please, I need to speak to him, I need to know why. I have been trying to pluck up the courage to go and see him; all I need you to do is drive me there and wait outside."

"I'm not sure Amelia."

"Please." I plead giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

He shakes his head and smiles. "You remind me so much of your mother, she use to give Zed those puppy dog eyes every time she wanted hot chocolate."

I smile faintly "She still does. Does this mean you will take me to him?"

He pauses momentarily before nodding.

We pull up outside a small house about 15 minutes later. This is the address that I had been well in informed, by the school gossip Lilly, which Jeremy lives. How does Lilly know this is where he lives? I have no idea, nor do I care at least I'm here now.

I turn to Uncle Vic as I undo my seat belt and open the door "Wait here?" he nods and I smile in return and step out of the car.

The house is secluded to say the least. I have lived here my whole life and have never even realised a house was here yet alone seen the house, it is tucked far away into the woods. The house is only one level but spreads out over a wide space. It has a historic charm to the place and reminds me of a gothic 18th century castle but downsized. The whole place along with the remote location screams eerie but I won't let that faze me.

I walk up towards the front door, its panelled oak that reminds me of the bench in ghost town where I sat not long ago.

I raise my hand hesitantly and knock on the door.

**I'm sorry for leaving it there, will try to update soon! Remember to review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry i havent updated recently, i have been really busy wish school and christmas stuff! please review this chapter and most importantly enjoy! **

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _

My hand drops back at my side as i hesitantly wait for Jeremy to answer the door. I look back to the car to see Uncle Vic watching intently. i owe a lot to him, i know he is really against this but he still took me here. I'm lucky to have my family.

A creek of floorboards rang through the house as someone walked towards the door. I inhale deeply as fear posseses my body, causing me to frezze at the door unable to speak as the door swings open and I am meet by an unknown man. The man basically screams danger, he is around 6ft 5 and has straight black hair that reaches his shoulders and deep brown eyes that were almost black, though what stands out the most is the scar on his face starting from the middle of his forehead, going through his eyebrow and ending at the edge of his eye. This must be Jeremy's dad.

"Yes?" he snaps, eyeing me suspiciously. He looks over my shoulder to Uncle Vic in the car, he stare's at him intensly for a moment before settling his eyes back to me.

"Umm...is Jeremry here?" I stammer hopelessly in response. Again Jeremy's dad stares at me but ultimatly he seem's more intreseted in Vic. Uncle Vic now matches his stares and neither back down till i interput their werid staring competition.

"Sir?..." He adverts his assessing gaze back to me. "...is Jeremy here or not?" i question, my fear increasing with ever second.

_What is this guy's problem? _I send telepathically to Uncle Vic.

_I'm not sure, but be careful. Don't anger him. _

_I'm definatly not going to do that. _

_Do you want me too come to you, I feel useless sat in the car. _

As much as i would have felt more confident with him at my side, this is something i have to do alone.

_No thanks, i can handle this. _

Jeremy's dad narrow's his eyes as he watches me and Uncle Vic, causing his scar to crease, he must have sensed us talking telepathically. I wonder what his power is? What is jeremy's power? I dont even know the basic's about my soulfinder!

"Who wants to know?" He finally answers but still keeps his snappy tone.

"Amelia Benedict."

He frezze's and stares at me in disbelief.

"Benedict?"

He must of heard of us through the savant net, the Benedict family were rather notorius within the savant community.

"Yep, you heard of us?"

His domenior changes back into it's original state, as he once again take's the oppertunity to assess the situation.

What the hell is wrong with this guy?

He simply nods before calling "Son!"

"Yes, dad?" i hear Jeremy voice and immediatly a smile is plastered on my face, all the fear from moments ago vanished within a millisecond of hearing Jeremy Valentine's voice. My soulfinder's voice.

He reaches the door and my heart fills with love at the mere sight of him. His green eyes meet mine and he stares at me in initially shock, but as he comes to terms with the situation his shock turns to anger.

"What are you doing here?" he demands.

"Jeremy I'm your soulfinder, why are you trying to push me away?" i ask, all my pain from his rejection boiling back to the surface as i realise he still doesnt want me.

"Soulfinder?" Jeremy's father reappears at the door, shocked and confused.

"Yeah, I'm his soulfinder." i reply, but he doesnt react as i thought he would to hearing his only child has just found his soulfinder.

"Get out."

"What?" I ask confused. what is going on here? Do they not understand about soulfinders? i know Jeremy's mother isn't around so his father must have never meet his soulfinder.

"You heard me. Get out." He continues as he shuts the door, but i put my foot in the way to stop it from closing.

"Would you just listen to me? Jeremy me and you are meant to be together." I plead, but it falls to death ears.

"Son tell her how you feel about her."

Jeremy takes a deep breath as he looks me in the eyes and says " I dont want to be with you, I dont want you as my soulfinder, I dont want you at all. You are nothing to me and i want you to go away."

His words sting and i feel the familiar tears welling in my eyes. My foot slips from it's place in the door and then it immediatly slams shut, shutting me away from my soulfinder.

I dont move, i just continue to stand there not able to do anything.

_I'm sorry, Amelia. I dont want to hurt you but you are better off without me. _Jeremy's telepathic message hits me and his voice is completly different to the tone I am use to from him. His voice is caring and apologetic.

_Why cant we be together? No savant is better off without their soulfinder! _i reply but the connection is already gone.

I walk back to the car and get into the passenger seat and I'm meet with an empathic look from Uncle Vic.

"I'm sorry." he says as he starts the car back up, but i dont answer as I'm too busy thinking about Jeremy.

He said he is sorry. He said that he he doesnt want to hurt me, which means he cares. He spoke to me telepathically with a voice full of love.

Which means one thing; there is hope.

**Hope you have enjoyed! will try to update sooner! please dont forget to review!**

**Have a great christmas! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all had a brilliant christmas! Here is chapter 7, hope you are all enjoying the story! **

The drive back to my house is relativly silent, neither of us knowing what to say to the other. It's only when we reach the coner of my street that Uncle Vic talks.

"I've already told the whole family what's happening, to save you from having to explain." He informs me, concentracting on the road as we almost approach my house.

"When did you tell them?" I ask. He was with me the whole time and I never saw him call my parents to explain the situation.

"I spoke to Zed telepathically when i was in the car." He says as a simple answer.

I nod in respose and continue to remain silent until his words sink in and I realise what it is he just said.

"Whole family?"

He turns and smiles at me, as we pull into my drive way which is full of cars. I groan in annoyance. Great, what I really need now is my whole family crowding round me like im a charity case. Not.

Vic laughs lightly at my groan and says "I did say we're _all _worried about you." We both exit the car, and Vic leads the way to the front door. Uncle Vic lifts his hand to the door, but before he can knock my mum swings open the door and I'm immediatly pulled into her arms.

"Are you OK?" She questions, standing on her tip toes to try to look me in the eyes though i still had to bend down slightly to meet my eyes level with hers.

"I'm fine, mum." I reassure, but she tut's and once again pulls me into her arms. Her embrace is crushing and isnt exactly comfortable but none the less it warms my heart just to be in her arms.

"Sky, why dont we let Amelia in and have a rest?" Uncle Vic say's from his position stood beside me.

"Of course! sorry darlin, come in." My mum finally releases me from her arms and leads the way into the house crowded with Benedicts.

Luke and Maddie are stood in the kitchen with Grandad Saul, Uncle Xav and Crystal. Dad is in the lounge with Uncle Yves, Phee, Grandma Karla, Uncle Trace and Diamond. Thankfully it seems not _all _of the Benedict family had turned up, but still a good chunk of them.

"Oh Amelia, sweetheart. You're back." Grandma Karla comes over to me and hugs with even more force than mum, despite now being in her late 60's. I see Grandad come over a place a hand on his wife's back.

"Karla, honey, give Amelia some space."

Grandma pulls back a smiles at me and an abnormal silence settles over the house. With the Benedict family there never was any silence within the house, no matter what the situation the house would always be full of voices. This is why the already uneasiness of the situation grew, with the silence.

"You werent kidding about the whole family being here." I turn and say to Uncle Vic, just wanting to fill the silence.

"You think this is full now? We had everyone her earlier, luckily for you most have gone back now." Uncle Xav says as he walks over to the couch, hand in hand with Crystal.

"Sorry for all the trouble." I say to everyone in the room, guilt now forming inside of me. Everyone had come here, all concerned over me. I take it they had to slowly disperse due to the children, persumably the rest of my Uncle's and Auntie's had taken care of all my cousins.

"It's fine, Amelia." Dad say's as he leads me over to sit down. I immediatly slump into the counch and bury my head in my hands. I run my left hand through my wild curls in frustration. How have I got into the mess?

Once again silence fall's onto the house and i feel all the eyes of my family resting on me but I dont even care anymore, i just want to sort this mess.

"I think it's best if we all leave." State's Diamond and it's meet with agreement from the rest of the family. A round of goodbye's and hugs and kisses are shortly followed by Diamond's words, i dont move from where im sat and i simply mumble thanks to people as they leave.

Uncle Vic is the last to leave and as he does so he ask's to speak to me alone, Luke,Maddie, Mum and Dad all leave the room going somewhere else in the house.

"Thank you for today." I say to him before he has a chance to speak, meanig every words I said.

"Your welcome..." He come's and sit's on the couch but leaves a space between us. "...I'm happy to help anytime. I was just wondering about his full name? I just want to do a basic background check on him, get to know the situation a bit better. I think it could help."

Why didn't I think of this before? Vic can use his conections at FBI to find out about Jeremy.

"His name is Jeremy Valentine."

Vic writes it down on a notepad he had in his pocket and gives me buisness like nod as he stands up and leaves, without another word.

With him gone I go straight to my room, not wanting to wait to here anymore from my family. Out of pure exhaustion I collapse onto the bed and fall into a deep sleep, not even having a chance to change into my pj's before doing so.

_AMELIA! _

I wake up instantly to hearing Jeremy's telepathic message.

_Jeremy, where are you? _

_I'm outside, will you come out and meet me? We need to talk._

He want's to suddenly talk now? God, this guy has some mood swings! But of course I can't say no to him. He is my soulfinder.

_I will be one minute. _

Quickly I get out of bed and hurry to put on my shoes, seeing as I slept in my clothes I have no need to change. As quietly as possible I creep down the stairs and walk out the door, carefull not to wake any of my family.

Outside the only light that I can see is from the street lamps, making it difficult for me to see Jeremy. I look over to my right towards my driveway, but i cant see him there, the cars from earlier now gone leaving only my parents and Luke's cars in the driveway. I turn to my left to see Jeremy standing beside a motorbike, which I presume is his, stood directly beneath my bedroom window.

I can't help the smile that grows on my face as I see him. Despite all the chaos and pain he has caused me, I still feel complete just by seeing him. I walk over to Jeremy and dont stop until I'm stood right beside him.

"What are you doing here?" I question, confused by his sudden change in actions.

"I needed to see you and try something out."

"Try something out?" I ask, even more confused now, but before I can say anymore my question is answered.

Jeremy reachs down and places his lips to mine, a tender gesture initially but then our soulfinder bond grows our passion. Jeremy holds my waist with one hand and reachs into my hair with the other, as I wrap both my arms around his neck. Our passion continues to grow as I feel his tounge press against my lips and I gladly accept it. Our kissing continues but Jeremy suddenly pulls away, stopping the kiss as quickly as he started it.

"Wow." I say, still breathless from the kiss. I've never felt anything like that with Justin. That made up for all the pain of the Jeremy's absence from my life. It was our two heart melting together to make us one.

"I know." He say's showing a faint smile, which seem's like it doesnt belong on his face, causing me to smile too.

"It just makes me wish we could work out." Jeremy says, his face turning somber again as he trails his finger down my cheek.

"But we can work out. I've been trying to tell you this whole time."

Once again I was very confused by his actions. One minute he is kissing me the next he is saying we cant be together. I'm begining to think even he doesnt know what he want's.

"We can't Amelia, I came here to tell you that. There's stuff you don't understand about me."

"Then tell me!" I shout in frustration, no longer caring if I do wake up my parents.

"Sorry,..." Jeremy's sentence was cut short by the sound of my phone ringing, it's Uncle Vic. Why would he be calling at this time?

"Stay here." I say to Jeremy as I answer the phone, knowing it must be an emergency for him to call at this time. Jeremy sighs but still nods as he leans against his motorbike.

"Yes?" I answer, concern now rising about what he could be calling about.

"I searched Jeremy Valentine into database..."

"And?..." I question, now remebering Vic offering to do so earlier today. God, was that only hours ago? It feels like year ago.

"And it's bad, very bad."

**Sorry to leave it there! hope you liked it, please review and let me know what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, faved, followed, I really appreciate it! **

**Hope you like this chapter, will hopefully keep updating every couple days but cant promise anything so dont hold me too it! **

**Here is chapter 8!...**

"What do you mean very bad?" I demand.

I look back at Jeremy, who is now staring at me with intensity as he hear's my voice raise with the the question. How did we get to this point? One minute I'm having the most magical kiss of my life with my soulfinder and next he say's he cant be with me and now I'm about to find out something 'very bad' about Jeremy.

"Jeremy Valentine as in the son of Marcus Valentine..." He pauses mid sentence and I hear him breathing heavily down the phone. What could be so bad it turned my Uncle, an FBI agent, into this? He's dealt with everything.

"...And what about him?" I ask.

"Marcus Valentine is one of the most wanted men in America, Amelia. He started off when he was only fourteen years old, he worked for some dealers in his area and then as time went on he contiued to get involved with more crimes. You name it, if it's illegal he is involved in it. Lately he has been known to be associated with arms dealing and human trafficing in California. I dont know what he is doing here or planning but you have to stay away from this family, they are no good and the last thing you want is to be invovled with them. I'm sorry Amelia, I wish I had better news."

I can't breath. Jeremy's dad had done all of this? No wonder he seemed weird when I meet him!

I turn back again to see Jeremy still watching me, completly unaware of what I had just found out. Jeremy's green eyes pierce into my blue eyes, like he is trying to look into my soul. Suddenly Jeremy makes perfect sense to me. All his life he has had to live with that man, watching him live a life of crime. They probably have to constantly move, constantly watch their backs. It's no wonder Jeremy is the way he is.

"But that's not Jeremy's fault he has Marcus as his father, you cant blame him for his family. Like mum and her past with her aunt and that Phil guy, just because she grew up around a criminal doesnt make her one herself and it's the same with Jeremy." I explain to him, hoping he will understand. Just because Jeremy has him as father, doesnt make him like his father.

I can't blame my soulfinder for his actions towards me, his father probably made him do it. Marcus must have never meet his soulfinder to stop him for his criminal ways, but Jeremy has meet me.

"I wish that was the case, Amelia."

What is he talking about? Of course that is the case!

"Amelia, what is going on?"

I spin back round and realise Jeremy is stood inches from me. I had momentarily forgot he was there, even though I had just been talking about him.

"Why didnt you tell me about your dad?"

"What?" He asks, masking his face with a look of confusion but I can hear the slight quiver in his voice as he knows I have found out the truth.

"Amelia?" Vic's voice alerts me back to the phone.

"What are you talking about Uncle Vic?"

"I dont know how to tell you this..."

"Uncle Vic this isnt his fault, why cant you just arrest Marcus if he is responsible for all that stuff? Jeremy could go into care for a little while, it is only a year or so till he is going to be eighteen and then he can live alone or he could live with us even. You can't blame him for something that isn't his fault!"

"Look Amelia, it isn't that simple. If it was Marcus Valentine would be in prison, but even though we know he is responsible for all those crimes we cant pin it on him, it's frustrating I know but it is what it is."

"Well...you still can't tell me not to see Jeremy. Surely we should be helping him get away from that monster."

"Amelia, there is someting else..."

"What? What more could there possibly be?" I question him, needing to know all the details but still fearing what they were exactly. But before i could hear a response from him Jeremy pulled the phone out of my hand and snapped it shut.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I demand, now getting completly frustrated and irritated this entire situation. I thought finding your soulfinder was meant to be the best thing in your life and make your whole world perfect but so far finding my soulfinder has only destroyed my world.

"You need to let this go, Amelia." Jeremy whole demoinor seems to be tense and on the edge, completely different the his emotionless expression I'm use to seeing.

"How can I let this go? Your father is a terrible guy, I understand that Jeremy. I want to help you. Why cant you see that?"

Jeremy lets out a long sigh as my phone rings and he declines the call.

"Please, I dont need your help. Me and my dad wont be here long, soon we will be gone and you can move on. Until then just put me out of your mind."

"Put you out of my mind? Your my soulfinder Jeremy! You are always going to be on my mind, why are protecting a criminal? You can be safe with us, I want to help and so will my family too."

Once again my phone rings but he declines it, before speaking "Please, you deserve better than me. You can't be with me."

"You are the perfect guy for me! Dont you understand about soulfinders? They are perfect for eachother, we are perfect for eachother. I can't be happier with anyone else."

He walks closer to me and trails his thumb across my cheek and catches a falling tear.

"Nobody deserves your tears, me espically. I'm so sorry about all of this, I never wanted any of this."

"It can be different though."

"God I wish it could."

"But..." I choke on the tears now falling freely down my face and Jeremy now kisses them away gently.

"Please stop Amelia dont make this more difficult than it has to be."

Jeremy places the phone back in my hand and walks away and mounts his motorbike and drives away into night, leaving me stood their paralysed unable to move or even speak. All I'm able to do is watch and feel the tears fall down my face as my whole world drives away from me and I feel my heart rip out of my body leaving me empty.

Uncle Vic rings again and I answer not sure what else to do in the situation other than go into a sort of emotionless auto drive.

"Yes?"

"Amelia, are you alright? You dont sound good." His concern is clear through the phone but I dont care, the one person I want to be concerned about me just rode out of my life.

"Fine, what is it that you were gonna say earlier?"

"It's about Jeremy..."

"For godness sake, spit it out already! I need to know what it is, I can take it."

"You know how you were saying about how it's not Jeremy's fault and he is not involved..."

"Yeah, what about it?" I ask, now getting really annoyed with him avoiding the answer.

"He is not as innocent as you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Jeremy is a murderer."

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know, I really appreciate getting reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I have been really, really busy! I will try to update sooner! Here it is chapter 9! Enjoy! **

I'm paralysed to the spot in shock. My soulfinder is a murderer. Jeremy has killed a person. How can that be?

"What are you talking about?" I question still completely confused as to how the guy who completes me, can be someone so bad. Is this why he said I'm better off without him? Ever since Jeremy has come into my life, my whole life seems to have only gone downhill. Not the fairy tale romance, I'd been promised I would find.

"I'm sorry, Amelia. It seems Jeremy has followed in his father's footsteps. He is known in connection with a murder case, but like Marcus we have no way of pinning it on him."

"Are you sure it is him? It could be the wrong person, just because of who his father doesn't mean he is necessarily the same." I say, trying to convince myself more than him. It must be a mistake. How can he be capable of killing a person? The Jeremy I know may be misunderstood, but truly he is kind and caring. Isn't he? He came here to see me and he was only warning me away because he didn't want me hurt by his dad. Right?

Then again, what do I really know about Jeremy? The guy takes mysterious to a whole new level. I only know his father is a criminal and now apparently he is too. I don't know anything about his mother, power, birthday, favourite song or colour; I don't know any of that.

"He is defiantly guilty."

"You really sure?" My voice quakes as I speak, feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Completely. I wish it was better news I was giving you, but you have to stay away from him. Hopefully now they are here we can pin the crimes on them and get them both locked up, once they are gone it will be easier for you to move on." Vic says with a business tone, not realising just how little comfort those words gave me. Move on. I'm just expected to move on, much easier said than done.

"Thanks." I mumble with venom and immediately hang up, not able to control my emotions anymore. Instead of tears and self-pity, I now feel anger. Pure rage races through me at fate, destiny, savants, soulfinder's and mostly Jeremy.

How can he do this to me? I clearly don't mean a thing to him. I have tried to be understanding of his situation, but the situation is that he is a killer. There is nothing more I can do anymore. Jeremy Valentine has destroyed my life.

"Amelia, what is going on?" My father's comes from behind me as he steps out from the house, still putting on his coat. Confusion and worry clear on his face as he walks towards me.

Usually seeing my father's face would instantly calm me and make me feel like nothing could hurt me, but now is completely different.

"Why did you lie to me?" I demand, now feeling betrayed by my own family.

"What are you talking about honey?" He's now stood right next to me, staring at me with pure puzzlement.

"You and mum raised me to believe that a soulfinder is the best thing in a person's life! Yet that's all a load of bull, soulfinder's are a curse…"

"…No sweetheart soulfinder's are…" My dad cuts me off, trying to calm me down but I continue still feeling the rage inside of me.

"No dad, you lied to me so much. You made me believe that soulfinder's are great when really they destroy you."

"Amelia, please would you just calm down."

"No!"

I expected my dad to return the anger but instead he just stares at me with pity and look of deep hopelessness.

"What's going on?" Luke walks out the front door, looking from me to dad trying to assess the situation.

"Why are you so lucky?" I shout at Luke, probably waking all our neighbours in the process but not caring one bit.

"What? What's going on Amz?"

"You get the fairy tale romance of soulfinder's, yet I'm stuck with a murderer! Why is this happening to me?"

"Murderer? What are you talking about?"

"Jeremy, he is a murderer. Uncle Vic just told me. Why is this happening?" My anger slowed to a quiet fume, as the situation hit me like a tidal wave, and turned into sadness.

I fell into my dad's arms as I broke down in tears and he gripped onto me tightly, steering me back into the house.

Luke led in front of us and we're meet at the door by my mum and Maddie, both clearly concerned.

"Amelia, honey." My mum's voice quaver's as tears brim in her eyes at the sight of me crying.

Dad continues to guide me a places me on the sofa and I bury me head in his shoulder, freely letting the tears fall.

"Amelia, what can we do?" Maddie asks stood at the doorway with Luke and my mum, but I don't answer. There is nothing she can do; there is nothing anybody can do. Luke looks over to my dad and they clearly have a telepathic conversation, with a nod from my dad, Luke takes both women away from the room, leaving just me and my dad.

I can't stop the tears and I don't want to. My dad simply pulls me tighter in his arms and whispers "I'm so sorry."

'I'm so sorry' the words admitting hopelessness and defeat and we both realise there is nothing that can be done. My soulfinder is a killer.

**Sad I know! :( But I hope you enjoyed it none the less! **

**Please forgive me for the very late update; I will try to better in future! Review, follow and favourite! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, faved and followed! Hope you are all enjoying the story, here is chapter 10! **

It has been exactly a week now since I found out Jeremy is a murderer.

Everyone is concerned about me. Family constantly crowd round me, thinking their words will help. It doesn't help. My friends at school have picked up on my bad mood and try to comfort me. It doesn't help.

Nothing helps me.

When I was younger I was told stories of my dad slipping before he met my mum. Vic and Trace both were slipping also, before they met their soulfinder's. They all told me to stick to the goodness within me and my soulfinder will come to me, all the waiting will be worth it. I know for a fact that they all now regret their 'bad boy' days. They told us this entire story to stop us from becoming the same. But I'm not waiting for my soulfinder, I have found him.

Yet I can't be with him.

I know I he is a murderer. I know he has a psychopath of a father. I know he probably has done unspeakable things, evil things. I know all of this, but most of all I know that it's killing me to be apart from him. I want to be with my soulfinder.

I haven't seen Jeremy since that night. He hasn't come to school, hasn't come to the house again, and hasn't even tried to contact me. My family won't let me go out in fear of me going to see him.

Currently I'm laid on my bed, staring at the pictures covering my walls of family and friends. Every picture displays a happy me, smiling and laughing. Those pictures seem so long ago, despite some of them only being taken merely weeks ago.

_Knock, knock, knock_

My thoughts are disturbed by knocking at the door. It will probably be someone just checking up on me, despite them all knowing full well how I am.

"Come in." I shout, irritated at whoever interrupted my inner monologue.

The handle turns and my white door opens to reveal Maddie, looking anxiously towards me before walking further into my room and closing the door behind her. She walks over to me and sits on the edge of my bed, before speaking.

"I don't know what to say…I know this is difficult…but…"

"Maddie I appreciate the concern and all, but if you don't have anything to say…" I don't speak the end of the sentence but simply point my thumb towards the door. I know it's rude and she doesn't deserve it but right now I can't handle any more little so-called comforting chats from my family. Maddie follows my gaze and looks like she is about to leave but shakes her head and seems to reconsider.

"Do you want to come out with me?" She says but immediately sighs afterwards, thinking her plan is the wrong idea.

"Actually, yeah I do." I reply shocking Maddie and myself. It won't cure the situation, but maybe it could distract me from the pain; have a numbing effect. Maddie smiles at me brightly; clearly glad she is able to at least get me to get out.

"Great! Why don't we go for some retail therapy, hey?"

"Sure." I smile, but it feels weak.

"Okay, meet you downstairs in ten minutes then." With another large grin, Maddie leaves and lets me get ready.

I pull myself off the bed and get up to have a look in the mirror. The sight before me is not good; my eyes are puffy and red from crying and my hair a complete mane of frizz and curls. Quickly I set about applying makeup and cover most of the redness, and then I run a brush through my hair along with some anti-frizz serum to reduce most of mane. Once I'm reasonably happy with my appearance, I slip on a blue hoodie over my jeans and t-shirt and put on my converse.

As I trudge down the stairs, I take a deep breath preparing for the full impact of my family. I walk into the living room to find Maddie waiting for me, my coat in her hand. My mum and dad were nowhere to be seen and it was just Luke in the room, sat watching TV. At seeing me he turns and smiles and tells us to both have fun. He doesn't get up to kiss Maddie goodbye like he usually would, obviously for my benefit, thinking I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I think about saying it's not necessary but I decide not to. It seems like everyone is trying to avoid the situation and not talk about it, and that's fine by me.

Putting on my coat, me and Maddie walk out the house and to the car. Maddie drives, us both agreeing it's probably best with me not being in the right frame of mind at the moment. For the first few minutes of the drive we don't speak, but Maddie decides to brake to silence first.

"It must be terrible having such a horrible soulfinder, hating your own soulfinder must be difficult."

Her words hit me like and blow to the stomach.

"Hate?"

She stares at me and gives me a _duh _look. "Well yeah, you must hate him…"

Maddie stops talking when she sees my face, shock and confusion clear on her face.

"But…surely you hate him?"

"He's my soulfinder Maddie. Whatever he has done it can never change that bond between us, I can't just break our bond, and you unconditionally love your soulfinder. Would you hate Luke if you found out he killed a person?"

"Luke would never do that, though."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know him!"

"And we don't know about Jeremy yet, were not sure of the circumstances of the case. It could have been self-defence!"

"Come on, Amelia! You aren't so naïve as to believe that are you?"

How dare she? She doesn't know Jeremy! Anger rages inside me at her judgement. I go to respond to her but I'm cut short by the sound of a car horn.

I have a spilt second to turn and see a truck heading towards us, before it slams into the passenger side of the car and everything fades to blackness.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! Will try and update soon, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story! As usual please review, follow and fav! Here is chapter 11!**

I wake and immediately feel a throbbing pain on the side of my head, and my right leg feels too heavy to lift. Where am I? I can hear noises around me, but I don't open my eyes yet. A constant beeping is too my left and the sound of faint muffled voices of two people, I try to focus on the two voices.

"Does she have any permanent damage?" it's a male voice, a familiar one, but I can't place it in my dreary state.

"We, unfortunately, can't determine that yet." It's another male voice but this one I'm certain I don't know.

The man's words are followed by tears and sobbing of a woman. So there are a least three people here.

"It will be alright sweetheart, she always pulls through." The first man speaks soothingly and I recognise his voice.

"Dad?" I say, but it comes out as more of a whimper as I realise my throat is burning and dry.

"Darling?" my dad says hesitantly, but relief still clear in his voice. My eyes flutter slightly before I manage to fully open them. Firstly I'm meet by the sight of my dad holding onto my mum, both looked completely worse for wear. My dad has clear bags under his eyes and my mum's eyes are still filling with the tears that had evidently been falling for a while now. To their left is a man in his late twenties, who appears to be a doctor.

What is going on?

I look to my left arm and see a needle in it attacked to a drip. I pull my bed sheet to find my right leg covered in plaster. I'm in hospital but why?

"Miss Benedict, I'm Dr Lawrence…" the doctor says, as he walks from my parents and stands beside the bed. "…Do you know where you are?" I glance toward my parents and their anxious gazes before turning back to face Dr Lawrence.

"I'm in hospital, right?"

"Yes, Miss Benedict, you are. Can you remember why?" He asks with a gentle smile, I can tell he genuinely cares which helps me relax a little. But only a little.

I reach over to the table on my right to get a glass of water and take a gulp, it helps sooth my throat but not the madness of the situation. Everyone is watching me intently, willing me to utter the words they want, but the words they want aren't the truth.

"No, I don't know. What happened?"

My mum lets out a sob and quickly rushes to my side. She immediately tugs me to her side and causes burning pain along my rib cage.

"Ouch!"

Instantly she pulls away, looking guilty, and my dad comes over to guide my mum to a seat at my side. Everything is confusing me, what on earth happened?

"Mr and Mrs Benedict I feel it may benefit Amelia if you both leave the room at the moment, but of course that is up to you, Amelia."

I know it will hurt them both, especially mum, but I really need to get answers and I wasn't getting them whilst they are here.

"I'd prefer if they left the room."

"Are…are you sure? We want to be here for you sweetie." My mum says but I simply nod and turn away, not bearing to look as they both leave the room. I hear the door click as it closes and I'm left alone with Dr Lawrence.

"Amelia, you have been in a serious car crash. You took the full force of the impact and have consequently broken your right leg along with several ribs and we have yet to determine the damage to your skull and brain."

Car crash, why can't I remember any of it? I stare at the clinical white walls of the room, willing myself to remember what has happened. I know I was planning on going shopping with Maddie; she was just trying to get me out of the house, trying to get me to forget about Jeremy.

"Jeremy"

"What? Whose Jeremy?" he asks intrigued.

"Me and Maddie were in the car talking about Jeremy… well arguing about Jeremy and then…there was that truck…we didn't have time…there was nothing that could be done…" I trail off as I remember all of it. Maddie was shouting about how I must hate Jeremy, she was too focused on me to see the truck heading towards us.

"You remember it all then?" he questions, hopeful.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well that's great, Amelia. We will need you to stay in another night but you should be able to leave tomorrow morning. Would you like me to call your parents in, or any other family members? There are quite a few here, so not all of them can come in at once."

"Um…" Do I want them in here yet? They'll just fuss over me more; I can't be having that now.

"Oh and your boyfriend is here also, he isn't sat with your family so I presume they don't know about him, I can call him in if you want."

My Boyfriend? Justin must have come here but didn't want to face sitting with my family after our break up. The fact he still cares after me, makes me feel a hundred times guiltier but still seeing Justin now could be the thing I need; someone who isn't a savant.

"Yeah, could you call him in please?"

"Course." Dr Lawrence nods and leaves the room with a smile, happy that I will have someone with me.

I take another gulp of water and reach for a mirror on the bedside table. My face is covered by cuts and bruises, mostly minor one apart from the deep gash on forehead that has six stiches. I'm defiantly going to need to put on some make up when I get home. As I place the mirror back down a sudden case of nerves hit me, what will Justin think seeing me like this? I know he doesn't care about looks, he's not that shallow but still I'm not exactly looking my best at the moment.

"I think you still look gorgeous as ever."

I look up to find the person I least expected at the door.

"What are you doing here, Jeremy?" Don't get me wrong I am defiantly pleased but his changes in mood are confusing me. Does he want to be with me or not? Wait a minute, what did he just say?

"Do you read minds?"

Jeremy smiles slightly as he closes the door and walks over to me and instead of sitting on the chair beside me, decides to sit on the edge of the bed but is careful not to hurt me. He stares at me with such intensity and care that I think I can actually see the love in his eyes, but maybe that's just me hoping.

"You don't even know the first thing about me do you." Jeremy more states than questions and I can hear the sadness in his voice in that moment. I begin to feel empathetic towards him but then think of the fact that it is his fault I don't know these things about him. How can I be so conflicted between wanting to shout at him and wanting to kiss him?

"I think I prefer the latter." He chuckles as he once again reads my mind.

"Stop doing that!" I demand, now growing annoyed at him.

"For someone who lives in a huge family of savants, you really need to work on your shields, Amelia."

Usually my shields are up constantly, even at school but after waking up at hospital I have forgotten about them, but I quickly rectify that. Jeremy's face drops slightly as he feels my shields build back up.

"Why are you here, Jeremy?"

He sighs as he realises I am serious, not wanting to joke with him right now. At least I think I don't want to, I don't really know what I think lately. But seriousness seems the best way to get answers right now.

"Well I had to check that your pretty little self isn't hurt too much, it would be a shame for any permanent damage, especially to your face." He joked and it just irritated me more.

"Could you just be serious? Before you were too serious and brooding and well…miserable. Now you just joke when I'm trying to be serious with you. I can't keep up with you, and to think they say girls have mood swings."

"Sorry, I was really worried Amelia, honestly. When I heard about the accident I had to come here and see you were alright." Jeremy looked at me with such sincerity and I realised that I could never hate this guy, he is my soulfinder.

"Thanks, it does mean a lot. I've got a broken leg and couple broken ribs, apart from that it's just cuts and bruises, so I'm fine really."

"Don't down play it, Amelia. You shouldn't have any broken bones or cuts; if that Maddie girl was able to drive properly none of this would happen."

Oh my god, I have completely forgotten about Maddie! What injures does she have? I attempt to sit up, in a moment of panic, but immediately feel excruciating pain in my leg and ribs.

"Woo, what do you think you're doing?" Jeremy questions as he gently relaxes me back down but I'm too worried to mentally relax.

"Is Maddie OK? What has happened to her?"

"Maddie is fine I saw her with your family in the waiting room. The truck hit the passenger side of the car; she only has a few cuts." I let out a sigh of relief which sparks a flare of anger in Jeremy's eyes.

"She should have been the one with the broken bones; she was the one stupid enough to get the car hit by a truck!"

"It wasn't her fault! She wasn't concentrating because we were arguing 'bout…"

"About?"

"You, we were arguing about you."

"What about me?" Jeremy continues to press me for answers but not in a harsh way, he genuinely cares.

"She said I must hate you but I don't, despite the fact you're a murderer."

At this Jeremy drops his head and an overwhelming look of sadness, guilt and desperation takes over his face. In this moment I know that whatever he did, it wasn't his fault, he must have been forced into it by his father, there's no other explanation. I reach over and touch his hand and lift his head so I can look into his stunning green eyes, as I speak.

"Whatever happened, I don't care. I want to be with you, I want to be with soulfinder. I want us to know everything about each other and spend every waking moment thinking of each other. I want us to be together, Jeremy." My words bring a smile to his face and Jeremy smiles at me so sweetly that I think my heart might just crumble to pieces.

"Well then let's get to know each other. Amelia Benedict what…" he thinks for a moment and a grin grows on my face as I realise we are finally beginning to become a real couple, how soulfinder's should be. "…what is your favourite colour?"

"Well, Jeremy Valentine my favourite colour is purple, yours?"

"Green."

"Because of your eyes?"

"Why, Miss Benedict I'm so flattered you noticed." Jeremy pretends to be flushed and fans his cheeks, causing us to both burst out laughing. It feels so good to just be here and laugh with my soulfinder, it just feels so complete.

Once we both stop laughing he continues to ask questions and I gladly welcome the distraction.

"Favourite band?"

"Hmm…" I ponder thinking of all the great bands I love. "…got to be imagine dragons."

"Who? I prefer old school rock and roll, ACDC all the way for me."

"I will pretend you didn't just say that." His grin continues to grow and I love the fact that I have caused his happiness, just as he has done the same for me.

"What about food?" He asks.

"Got to be pizza."

"Well that's something we have in common, has to be pizza without meat though."

"You're vegetarian?"

"Vegan."

"Really?" That was something I defiantly didn't expect. "What do you eat?"

"I will show you, I'll have to cook for you one day." He paused as he thought of something and suddenly he seemed sad.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just a shame we're going to have to keep us a secret. Both our families won't exactly be happy about us being together."

"We're going to need to tell them someday, I am planning on spending the rest of my life with you."

"I know and we will it's just for a little while, we need to be together just you and me."

Doubt sets in and I feel anxious as to what Jeremy wanted with this relationship.

"If you don't want to be with me…" Instantly Jeremy cups my face and rectifies the mistake.

"Of course I want to be with you. I want to spend every moment of my life with you, Amelia. I care so much about you and I'm so lucky to have you as my soulfinder."

"Really?" I ask, but my voice sounds faint as I watch his face get closer to mine until we are inches apart.

"Yes, forever and always, I promise you." Before I can say anything he puts his lips to mine and seals his promise with a kiss.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs! Please keep them coming! :) **

It's now been a week since I left the hospital and my family are getting annoyingly overprotective. My mum and dad come up to my room every ten minutes to ask if I'm alright. Luke and Maddie are trying to constantly get me out of the house. All the rest of the family, aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents, keep coming round to the house and pretend they are here for a friendly visit. Yeah, right.

I'm a ticking time bomb and they are here to see if I have detonated yet.

Doctor Lawrence said my brain scan revealed that I have developed an 'abnormality'. This means that for now, apart from my broken leg and a few cuts and bruises, my health is fine. Though at any moment my brain could switch and nobody knows how extensive the damage could be. The damage is most likely to be done when I'm under pressure or stress, so I have been locked up in my bedroom since I left hospital, my parents not wanting me to go to school. All week I have been sat thinking about one thing, well one person; Jeremy Valentine.

Since the hospital I haven't been able to see him, with me not being able to see him at school and after school he has to go straight home, where his father always is. However tonight his father is away to Denver for 'business' and Jeremy will finally get to cook me that vegan meal he promised me.

I'm already dressed and ready to go. Unfortunalty I can only wear a T-shirt and jeans, as I don't want my parents getting suspicious about where I'm going.

I turn on the bed and reach for the crutches propped up by my bed. Slowly I lift myself off the bed and use my crutches to get me across my room to my wardrobe. I reach for my blue coat and see a pale pink skater dress I would have loved to wear to Jeremy's but my parents would be suspicious as I am only meant to be going to Lucy's.

As I awkwardly drag myself down the stairs, still not use to the crutches, I overhear my name and pause at the bottom of the stairs to listen in.

"Amelia can't keep herself locked away forever." It's my brother's voice and I can tell he is angry.

"She is going out to Lucy's tonight." My dad responds, clearly trying to diffuse the situation.

"That's one night and I bet you will be worried about her the whole time, thinking something has happened to her. Amz has to go out; live her life and she can't if all of you constantly think she is going to get hurt."

"We have to take what Dr Lawrence said seriously; who knows what could happen to her."

This is ridiculous; they have all seemed to taken it upon themselves to sort my life without even consulting me. I walk into the room and immediately all eyes turn to me, looking guilty.

"Darlin'…" My mum starts but I cut her off, not wanting to hear their lame excuses.

"It's nice to see that you all clearly think I'm some sort of accident waiting to happen, but I really don't need your help. I'm older enough to sort out my own life thanks. Now I'm gonna go to Lucy's, see you guys later."

They all stare at me speechless and I walk towards the without another word. I reach for the door handle when Maddie says.

"Do you want a lift there?" Her tone is pleading and almost desperate. I turn to her and I know I shouldn't say it but I say it anyway.

"Yeah, because that ended up so well last time, didn't it?"

I close the front door to the sounds of gasps from my parents and sobbing from Maddie, which is followed my Luke shouting my name but I carry on regardless.

Lucy's house is only a few roads from mine so my family don't think much of me walking there. Jeremy's house however is fair walk away on a good day but on crutches it's almost an impossible task, so I arranged for Jeremy to pick me up the next street down.

I see Jeremy stood by a black jeep and once he sees me he quickly rushes to me.

"Hey baby." He smiles and I feel a smile spreading on my face too.

"Hey, I didn't know you had your own car, thought you just had the motorbike."

"Nope, I have both. I usually ride the motorbike but I didn't think that would be such a good idea considering your leg." He said as he opened the passenger door for me and helped me in.

"You're so lucky; my parents won't give me a car until my seventeenth." I say as Jeremy starts the car.

"Well you're more than welcome to use my car whenever you want." He says as he pulls out into the road.

"It actually tastes amazing." I say as I try some of the vegan stir fry Jeremy made and it's the complete truth. This tofu stuff is great!

"I'm glad you think so, have you ever tried to be vegetarian or vegan before?"

I choked on food as I tried to stifle a laugh. "In my house? Being a vegetarian is impossible, being a vegan would be even worse. It's only my aunt Phee that is a vegetarian. "

"There's still tons of food you can eat."

"Hmm, maybe I could try it. But in the hospital you said you eat pizza's, which has cheese on it and vegans can't eat cheese can they? Cheese is still a product made from an animal."

"Yeah, you caught me there. Pizza is the only exception I will make but I make sure it doesn't have meat on it though."

"You, cheat." I joke and we both laugh. There is something I am dying to ask Jeremy but I can't form the words and spoil this happiness.

"What is it?" Jeremy questions and I'm quick to deny.

"What?"

"There is clearly something bothering you, what is it? You can talk to me about anything."

"Will you stop reading into my mind?"

"I don't have to; it's written all over your face."

I sigh in defeat and ask the question, dreading Jeremy's answer.

"Who…who did you know…Kill?" My voice quavers as my body tenses in anticipation. Jeremy clears his throat and then answers.

"It was this random guy. It was a couple years back now and he was threatening my dad with a gun so I managed to get the gun off him and I shot him. I wanted to just stop him, I didn't want him dead. My dad told me that day that I reminded him of him when he was younger and that he was proud of me; it was the first time he ever showed any care towards me. I later found that the guy was some drug dealer who had some score to settle with my dad. My dad told me the world was better without scum like that guy but it doesn't make me feel any better." Jeremy looked so scared and guilty in such a desperate way that I just wanted to take him away from the rest of the world. It's the first time I have ever seen him look vulnerable.

I reach for his hand and hold it in mine. "Your dad was right, that guy sounds like one of the scum my family try to track down. You have nothing to feel guilty over."

"But my dad is one of those guys, worse than them."

"Well, well, son is that any way to talk about your father?" We both turn to see Jeremy's dad stood at the doorway looking smug and we soon realised he wasn't alone. Three other men stepped into the room all holding guns and wearing a mess with at your own risk look on their faces.

I started to panic and I turned to Jeremy for some sort of understanding on the situation but he looked as confused as me.

"Dad, what are you doing?" He demanded, getting up and standing in front of me.

Jeremy's dad started to respond but I couldn't hear as I suddenly felt sick and my hearing and sight went out of focus. I could only catch the end of the sentence, which only sent more fear through me.

"Your pretty little soulfinder is our bargaining chip, son."

As complete fear and panic set in, I started to cough and I look to my hand to find crimson blood splattered on it. I continue to cough more, resulting in more blood being spewed.

"Amelia!" Jeremy shouts but by this point my vision has faded to blackness and I drop to the floor.

**Please tell me what you think! Review, follow and fav! **


End file.
